Man or Beast
Man or Beast is a case featured in Criminal Case as the ninth case of The Big Brother. It is featured as the third case set in the Queens district of New York City. Plot After the riots at Comic Con, the player and Samara were informed by Chief Law that chaos had ensured at the local Queens Zoo and that the police's assistance was needed. The detectives then headed to the zoo and investigated the scene of the incident, an elephant exhibit, only to find the trampled body of zoo caretaker Samson Gigs inside the entrance of the exhibit. Asher then confirmed that murder was involved as the elephants had been deliberately released to kill Samson as there was ligature marks on his body. They then suspected another zoo caretaker Laura Perkins before discovering the elephants had caused a rampage in the center of the zoo and were now idly wandering around the center. They then investigated and suspected the owner of the Queens Zoo and Penelope's sister, Catherine Fernandez, and local reporter Rex Mullins after finding out he was at the zoo during the stampede. Soon after, they were informed that one of the baby elephants had gotten into one of the indoor animal exhibits. They then found the bloodstained baby elephant inside the exhibit, eventually ushering the elephant onto a transport truck for the animal loving Penelope to analyze closely, soon finding a torn ticket that proved the killer had gone to the panda exhibit prior to the murder. They also found clues to suspect businessman and sponsor Sebastian Kane and zoo visitor Regina Walsh in the homicide. They then discovered that the victim interrupted Rex's broadcast to promote the love for zoology, which angered Rex due to the interruption. They also found out that the victim had offended Laura before they were informed that the baby elephant they caught had caused a rampage around Penelope's laboratory. After they rescued Penelope and caged the baby elephant, they soon finally collected enough evidence to incarcerate Cassandra Fernandez as the killer. Cassandra initially denied the evidence against her, but she soon confessed to the crime after the player and Samara showed the evidence against her, and she told them that Samson was just collateral damage in the elephant stampede. She then confessed that she did indeed release the elephants and she hoped to release more to cause chaos. She then told them that she first released the elephants and caused a minor explosion to scare the herd, which caused them to flee their exhibit, pummeling and crushing Samson to death at the entrance where he saw Cassandra letting off the explosion. She then told them that Samson was only a victim of circumstance and that the old would fall and the new would rise. Believing that Cassandra was part of the Revolution, Samara confronted Cassandra about her allegiance, however the zoo owner denied to tell who she did it for. Samara then shipped Cassandra to trial, where Judge González found it suitable to sentence Cassandra to fifty years in prison for the murder, causing the elephant escape and not cooperating with the authorities. After the trial, Penelope thanked the team for revealing her sister's true colors before Kayden told them that another exhibit had been sabotaged. They then learned from Kayden that the pandas had gotten out of their exhibition. The player, Samara and Penelope then headed to the zoo to further investigate, soon finding the padlock for the panda exhibit in the exhibit hall. They then examined the padlock for fingerprints and matched the prints to Cassandra. Penelope then deduced that Cassandra had loosened the lock so it appeared locked, but it could be easily broken open with force. They then confronted Cassandra in prison, who confessed that she sabotaged the lock prior to her arrest so the pandas could break out of the exhibit's cage. Penelope and the player then reinvestigated the elephant exhibit and found a blasted roll of dynamite inside a dead bush. Penelope was then able to ascertain that the zoo attacks was led by Cassandra under the Revolution. Meanwhile, news reporter Cornelia Godson told the player and Bradley that she was suspicious of Rex as she believed that he was up to criminal conspiring. They then investigated the center of the zoo, soon finding Rex's notepad. They then dusted Rex's notepad soon discovering a series of notes and numbers, which they sent to Rhys for analysis. Rhys then confirmed that the notes and numbers matched to several passwords and future headlines in the New York Daily, meaning that Rex could've been investigating the very newspaper offices he worked in. They then confronted Rex about the information and Rex confessed that after what occurred at Manhattan College's open day, he was suspicious of the Revolution. He then told them that he was investigating his own newspaper office as he suspected corruption. They then informed Cornelia that Rex was not up to anything criminal related. After all the events, Chief Law told the player and Samara that they would need to continue their investigations into the Revolution and the riots while looking out for Rex as he continued investigating the New York Daily. Summary Victim *'Samson Gigs' (found trampled to death by elephants) Murder Weapon *'Elephant Stampede' Killer *'Cassandra Fernandez' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows zoology *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect has been to the panda exhibit Profile *The suspect knows zoology *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect has been to the panda exhibit Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch Profile *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect has been to the panda exhibit Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch Profile *The suspect knows zoology *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect has been to the panda exhibit Appearance *The suspect wears a silver watch Profile *The suspect knows zoology *The suspect eats beef jerky *The suspect has been to the panda exhibit Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer knows zoology. *The killer eats beef jerky. *The killer has been to the panda exhibit. *The killer is 5'6". *The killer wears a silver watch. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Elephant Exhibit. (Clues: Victim's Body, Smashed Sign, Keychain; Murder Weapon Found: Elephant Stampede) *Examine Faded Keychain. (Result: Caretaker's Key; New Suspect: Laura Perkins) *Question Laura about how the elephants got out. *Examine Smashed Sign. (Result: Exhibit Sign; New Crime Scene: Zoo Center) *Investigate Zoo Center. (Clues: Elephants, Bloody Footprint, Torn Brochure, Pile of Branches) *Examine Torn Brochure. (Result: Brochure Restored; New Suspect: Cassandra Fernandez) *Ask Cassandra about the stampede at her zoo. *Examine Pile of Branches. (Result: Microphone Found; New Suspect: Rex Mullins) *Interrogate Rex about being on the murder scene. *Examine Bloody Footprint. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef jerky) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows zoology) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Indoor Animal Exhibit. (Clues: Baby Elephant, Torn Pieces, Purse) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Poster of Sponsor; New Suspect: Sebastian Kane) *Question Sebastian about the murder. (Attribute: Sebastian eats beef jerky and knows zoology) *Examine Purse. (Result: Book on Zoology) *Examine Book Cover. (Result: REGINA W; New Suspect: Regina Walsh) *Ask Regina Walsh if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Regina knows zoology and eats beef jerky) *Analyze Baby Elephant. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has been to the panda exhibit; New Crime Scene: Smashed Gate) *Investigate Smashed Gate. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Locked Camera) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Employee Termination Paper) *Interrogate Cassandra about firing the victim from the zoo. (Attribute: Cassandra eats beef jerky, has been to the panda exhibit and knows zoology) *Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Camera Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: Rex has been to the panda exhibit) *Question Rex about the footage of the stampede. (Attribute: Rex eats beef jerky) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Panda Exhibit. (Clues: Torn Pieces, Victim's Badge, Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked) *Question Sebastian about the victim hassling him. (Attribute: Sebastian has been to the panda exhibit) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Drawing) *Ask Laura about her drawing of the victim dying. (Attribute: Laura has been to the panda exhibit, eats beef jerky and knows zoology) *Examine Victim's Badge. (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints. (09:00:00) *Ask Regina how she got the victim's badge. (Attribute: Regina has been to the panda exhibit) *Investigate Crushed Picnic Table. (Clues: Security Camera, Zoo Wreckage) *Examine Security Camera. (Result: Camera Footage Unlocked) *Analyze Footage. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is 5'6") *Examine Zoo Wreckage. (Result: Bloody Piece) *Analyze Bloody Piece. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a silver watch) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Riot Act (3/6). (No stars) Riot Act (3/6) *See what was going on from Kayden. *Investigate Indoor Animal Exhibit. (Clue: Cage Padlock) *Examine Cage Padlock. (Result: Fingerprints) *Examine Fingerprints. (Result: Cassandra's Fingerprints) *Question Cassandra in prison about loosening the panda exhibit's lock. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Elephant Exhibit. (Clue: Dead Bush) *Examine Dead Bush. (Result: Blasted Dynamite) *Analyze Dynamite. (09:00:00) *See what Cornelia Godson has to complain about. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Zoo Center. (Clue: Notepad) *Examine Notepad. (Result: Writing) *Analyze Notepad Writing. (03:00:00) *Ask Rex about collecting information on The New York Daily. (Reward: Cute Panda Hat) *Inform Cornelia that was Rex was not up to any criminal actions. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Big Brother Category:Queens (TBB)